


For the one who is more beautiful than the symbol of beauty

by Daeshin0908



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeshin0908/pseuds/Daeshin0908
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's Choi Seunghyun and he's perfect. But inside the perfect look is a total bastard.</p>
<p>A total bastard that I can never like.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Everyone see how beautiful this rose bouquet is, right? But someone here is even prettier, and I'm gonna give these flowers to him"</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the one who is more beautiful than the symbol of beauty

He was so good looking. No, scratch that, he looked stunning. His face was sculpturesque with a pair of deep eyes, a pointed nose, a sharp jawline, sexy lips and two beautiful dimples which always showed up when he smiled.

But inside a perfect appearance stood a total bastard. A real player.

He was always late for work. He skipped weekly conferences just because he didn’t feel like joining. He smoked like a chimney in winter. He brought wine to the office and drank it when working. He casually got caught making out with some others on the rooftop, on the exit staircase or even in the meeting room after work.

But he never got fired. Because he was an undeniably talented graphic designer. His works never failed to amaze his colleagues, the Board of Directors, the clients and even me – the Head of Marketing Department. A marketing campaign would never succeed without the POSM designed by him.

His name was Choi Seunghyun.

A total bastard Choi Seunghyun that I could never like.

 

~~~

 

It was the first day of snow in the year. Crystal flakes glided down from the grey sky, blankets of white snow coated the sidewalks and parking cars, making the streets look like a beautiful picture which was often found in a Christmas postcard. Scarves twisted tightly around necks, noses sniffled and turned red, people scooted a little closer to each other, smiled a little more happily and whispered a little more lovingly. It was really the season of love.

Choi Seunghyun came to the office on time this day, with a smug look on his face and a big rose bouquet in his hand. He smiled flirtatiously at the girls and winked naughtily at the guys when he was walking slowly from the reception desk to his cubicle.

“Everyone see how beautiful this rose bouquet is, don’t you?” Seunghyun raised the bouquet higher than his head.

All the guys and girls responded Seunghyun with a loud and exciting “yes”.

“Well, there’s someone here who is even prettier…” Seunghyun paused a little to show his dimple before continuing. “… And I’m gonna give these flowers to that someone later today.”

The whole office exploded with uproarious laughter and chatter. Everybody was curious about who might be the prettier-than-flowers one that Seunghyun had implied. Guys were starting to argue with each other, girls were smiling shyly with eyes beaming with expectation.

 

I glanced at the clock impatiently, hoping the hyperness and the chaos would be gone quickly, so I could start working properly. As if God really heard me, Mr. CEO of the company showed up all of a sudden.

“I thought office hour has already started.” Mr. CEO calmly said. He noticed Seunghyun was standing at his cubicle, still holding the rose bouquet up in the air. “And what’s with you this time, Choi Seunghyun?”

Seunghyun bowed his head and flashed a cheeky smile to his boss.

“Good morning, Sir. I’m fine, thank you. Well, I just brought the symbol of beauty and love to our office today.” He pointed at the red flowers in his hand. “And I was planning to give it to a certain someone, hoping that certain someone would understand the feeling from the bottom of my heart. You wouldn’t mind it, would you, Sir?”

Everyone in the office clapped their hands like crazy upon hearing Seunghyun’s cheesy lines.

How could an almost thirty year old man say such sappy words, at a working place, and in front of his boss? I mentally face-palmed and looked at the clock again. The deadline for my new project was coming near and I didn’t want to waste my precious time.

Mr. CEO seemed to be used to Seunghyun’s bullshit things. He just shook his head and threw a glare at Seunghyun before heading to his own working space.

“Whatever you want, Choi Seunghyun. Just sit your lazy ass down and get to work already. Everyone, too.”

 

 

When the minute hand reached number twelve and the hour hand shifted itself to the position of number three, it meant we got a thirty minute coffee break. And the coffee break had never been expected much like today, when everyone stopped their work and had their eyes on Seunghyun.

I found myself also wanting to know about the person he had implied earlier in the morning, but I had to keep my face straight and glue my focus on the screen in front of me.

What the fuck is wrong with me? Am I also expecting to get the flowers?

I shook my head off the weird thought. Through the corner of my eyes, I could see Seunghyun slowly getting up from his seat, his head turning to the side I was sitting. My breath hitched.

I didn’t know what the contract I was reading was about. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale… I tried to read the terms and conditions of the contract again.

Seunghyun was really walking towards my direction, with the roses in his hand. As the Head of Marketing Department, I had my own and separated working space, with a larger cubicle and no one beside me.

I still got stucked in the first page of the contract.

Keep working, Daesung. I told myself inwardly despite the fact that I wasn’t working at all.

The office had gone from a freaking mess to a complete silence since Seunghyun started moving his feet. It was so quiet that I could hear my own heart beating “thud, thud, thud” inside my chest.

And suddenly I heard the sound of someone clearing his throat. I couldn’t pretend working anymore.

I lifted my head up from the computer screen, only to see Seunghyun was standing in front of me, holding out the beautiful flowers.

His eyes looked deeply into mine. His lips arched into an oh-so-irresistible smile.

“For the one who is more beautiful than the symbol of beauty, Kang Daesung.”

 

 

I’d always been a loner at heart.

Being an illegitimate child, I’d never seen my father’s face. My mom – the only person I cared for and cared for me, passed away when I was twelve. I had a tough childhood with no friends other than poverty and loneliness. But thank God, I survived on my own, and somehow made it to the position I was today.

Life had taught me how to stand on my own feet, with no trust in anyone and always keeping myself to myself. I might look nice and friendly, but there was always a distant between me and others. I did everything in a proper way and I never took failure for my result. I might be an inspiring and supportive leader to my teammates, but I never hung out or talked to them after work. My personal life was a big question mark to everyone in my office, but no one dared to explore.

For me, everyone was just partners. Partners for work, partners for sex. No close relationship involved.

I’d never loved anyone. And I didn’t think I could.

But, this was the first time I felt so giddy looking at a man.

My heart was soaring and I felt my whole body trembling under an intense gaze.

“Thank you, Choi Seunghyun.”

 

~~~

 

Slowly yet steadily, Seunghyun was crashing all the walls I’d built around myself and intruding my own little world.

I let him intertwine his long, slender fingers with mine in such an intimate way that I’d never done with any other before.

I let him kiss me, and I eagerly discovered his wet cavern with my lips and tongue, feeling my stomach churning with thousands of butterflies inside.

Winter’s freaking cold wasn’t much of a nuisance anymore when I nuzzled into his arm, inhaling his scent, enjoying his warmth.

From time to time, Seunghyun came to my apartment. And right after the door was closed, we melted into each other. Bare skin touching, hands wandering, hot breath mingling. Seunghyun smelled like cigarettes and tasted like wine. I became addicted to that.

From time to time, amidst our hand-in-hand strolling in a park, Seunghyun and I would stop and sit down next to each other on a bench. Seunghyun would put his arm around my waist, drawing me closer to him and began singing. He couldn’t sing well, actually. But there was something intoxicating in his deep baritone voice which never ceased to send shiver down my spine.

 

_I don’t know what he does to make you cry_

_But I’ll be there to make you smile_

_I don’t have a fancy car_

_To get to you I’ll walk a thousand miles…_

 

I was falling so fast and so hard, for Choi Seunghyun.

 

~~~

 

One month later…

My whole world, which was blooming, suddenly turned upside down. That was when I accidentally open the meeting room, only to find Seunghyun was sitting there with a bunch of his co-workers from Design team. He was holding a thick wad of cash, his dimple showing when he smirked to his fellows.

“I told you guys I was gonna win. It’s not that hard to win Kang Daesung’s heart.”

I couldn’t believe in what I saw. My legs could barely support my weight. Inhale… exhale… I calmed myself down and walked into the meeting room.

The smirk disappeared from Choi Seunghyun’s face as I stood in front of him. But his eyes still glued to mine with unchanged intenseness and affection. I swung my hand and slapped him hard. Then I ran away from the office.

Fuck you, Choi fucking Seunghyun.

Bastard Choi Seunghyun.

Dickface Choi Seunghyun.

I cried.

I fucking cried.

It had been a very long time since I felt the wetness of tears running down on my cheeks.

 

~~~

 

I heard about Seunghyun’s accident one week from that day and I immediately dashed out of the meeting room, leaving the whole Board of Directors behind me.

I found Seunghyun lying in a bed after having a small talk with his doctors. They said he had a broken leg and a slight damage in his head, but everything was fine now.

I dropped myself onto a chair next to his bed. His skin was pale and he seemed to lose some weight, but when he opened his eyes to look at me, it was still the same strong, intense and affectionate gaze that made my heart beat faster.

“Daesung…”

“What happened to you?”

“I was crossing the street. My mind was busy with the thought of you and---“ He huffed a weak laugh. “--- I didn’t see that a car was coming.”

I gritted my teeth. Seriously? Are you still trying to flirt with me now?

“I’m sorry, Daesung…”

My fingers curled into a fist, trying to suppress my choking breath when I recalled how hurtful I had been for the past few days.

“I’m really sorry, Daesung. I was selfish and stupid, I didn’t think much. I’m always lonely and I want to do things that make people remember about me.”

“Fuck you and your loneliness, Choi Seunghyun. You’ve done such a cruel thing to me, you know. How could you play with my heart? How could you make a bet on my feeling?” I snapped back at him. My anger was mixed with my pain, rushing blood to my head, making me explode.

“I’m sorry, Daesung.” His voice was shaking and pleading. “It started out as a bet, but I meant every word I said and every act I did with you, Daesung. My heart had always set on you but I wasn’t brave enough. You are like out of my league. And the bet… it just gave me the encouragement.”

“I don’t know if I can trust you once again.” I shook my head. Tears were brimming my eyes.

“Give me a second chance.”

Seunghyun reached out his hand and took my hand in his. I stayed still and let him fill the space between my fingers with his own ones. His thumb was caressing the back of my hand, quieting my sob down.

Is he worth a second chance? My heart was screaming a yes while my mind was terrified. But Seunghyun was lying here, holding my hand, looking more sincere and vulnerable than ever. He was soothing me, but I knew he was trembling too.

“Want me to sing for you, Daesung?”

I was taken aback at his offer, but didn’t refuse. So Seunghyun started singing.

His voice was thicker, deeper and huskier.

His eyes never turned away from mine, even for half a second. The same old big eyes which were always full of longing and adoration when he looked at me.

 

_This Romeo is bleeding_  
_But you can't see his blood_  
_It's nothing but some feelings_  
_That this old dog kicked up_

_It's been raining since you left me_  
_Now I'm drowning in the flood_  
_You see I've always been a fighter_  
_But without you I give up_

_Now I can't sing a love song_  
_Like the way it's meant to be_  
_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_  
_But, baby, that's just me_

_And I will love you, baby, always_  
_And I'll be there forever and a day, always_

 

“Daesung…”

“Hmm?”

“Please, let me love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Errr, I just wanted to say the songs Choi Seunghyun sang is All I have to give - Backstreet Boys and Always - Bon Jovi.
> 
> Yeah, I'm a sucker for 80s and 90s music >"


End file.
